


After Tears Are Revealed

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DC Animated Universe two sentence fiction. Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed.





	After Tears Are Revealed

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed. ''My dear daughter,'' he said to Supergirl's grave marker.

THE END


End file.
